Stripped
by Jane Opries
Summary: New details inside, please view last chapter to view information. Chapter 1-3 is re-vised and now up.
1. Snow REVISED

**Here is Stripped, editing and redone. Please review and tell me how you like the new chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any idea of Annette Curtis Klause's.**

* * *

She stood with her head tilted back to let the large snow flakes touch her hot cheeks and run down her chin, relishing the feeling of the cool water running over her skin. She spun around while the snow fell on her and the winter breeze brushed her hair over her forehead, tickling her gently. She was waiting to go on a run and hunt with her soul mate or as his aunt just named him 'her honey'; the one who made her life possible to live.

"Oralie, your gonna get dizzy." Her ears picked up his voice and she turned to see the young man with dark hair and eyes smiling at her. He was older than her, but his eyes held a youthful glint and a smile just for her; only her. She smiled back letting him know that the affection for her was returned. "Eaton."

"Snow matches you, Tid-bit." He advanced toward her and brushed snow from the red cheeks. "Aren't you cold?" He looked at the thin pants and sweater. "The warmest thing on you is your boots or your underwear." He ruffled her short brown hair. She swatted his hands away and giggled.

"No, I am fine." Held on to him. "Aren't you hot?" She looked at the over sized ski jacket that he thought must have been necessary. He always over prepared.

"Why thank you, I do think I'm pretty good looking myself." He chuckled at his own joke and moved the short hair out of her face. "Dear moon, you are beautiful."

She smiled and rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him. "Not as pretty as you are." She teased back.

"Weird girl." He gave her eskimo kisses and then a real one. She smiled against him, melting into him.

He pulled away from her and took her hand, turning toward the trees. "Now, let's go-" He stopped and his eyes turned a bright blue. She heard it too. Foot steps. Then the smell. It was a human, with gun powder.

He turned abruptly and saw an old man with a long beard and a shot gun, a menice in his eyes and the intent he had with the gun known. "I finally saw you sonsofbitches, the real deal, I can get money for you and your skins." He smiled. The rotten teeth he exposed made her shudder.

"Who are you?" Eaton put Oralie behind him. She tried to peer around him, but his stance made it almost impossible.

"Ima victim of you damned beasties." He cocked his gun. "Me and mi wife Yvonne, but you killed her." The man advanced toward the pair and Eaton herded Oralie back.

Eaton glared at the man. He had to get Oralie out of there, before something terrible happened. One idea clicked. "Oralie, let's chase some rabbits, ok?" She looked at him confused, not understanding the meaning in his words. Thinking deeply and trying to piece the relevance to the situation and the chasing of rabbits. Her eyes widened and she looked toward the trees. Run, he was saying. Run as fast as her legs could carry her.

"You ain't ever gonna hunt no rabbits again, boy." He cocked the gun and pointed at Oralie. Eaton growled ferally and grabbed Oralie's arm.

"Now!" Eaton turned and began to run with Oralie in tow. She squealed and used her power of her wolf form to make her run faster, but her fear almost made her stiff. Bullets hit the trees and the ground around them, ricocheting and wizzing past them. Finally Eaton made a fast turn, making her fall and she crawled till she was at his feet, grabbing at his hand. He dropped to his knees and held Oralie to him.

"Baby, run, run fast and get to the alpha. I love you." He kissed her lips and then he ran toward the insane gun man, leaving Oralie calling after him.

She sat there in shock. What if he didn't come back? She stood on shaky legs but she couldn't run, it was more of a power walk. Her ears picked up the struggle with the two men and she struggled not to turn around. Tears brimmed her eyes and she held a sob back; she was so afraid, so worried.

She heard the gun cock again and she stopped as a shot rang out through the trees, birds cawing and flying out of the branches where they were perched. She turned on her heels and waited, shaking like a leaf.

She didn't hear anything. No breathing, no arguing, no guns...Her heart picked up pace and she began to hyperventalate. Her mind thought the worst. Not Eaton, he was all she had. She ran back to where he left her, but he wasn't there and she didn't hear the crunch of snow. The prints left in the snow did not indicate anything good.

"Eaton?" She called, timid and meek. "Eaton? Please..."

She heard nothing and it finally began to sink in that the worst had happened. She began to run full speed ahead. Her nose picking up blood. She stopped as she stumbled into a clearing, her screams not stopping in her throat.

"EATON!"

* * *

**Well, revising. Not all changed, but editing and polished. Enjoy.**


	2. After REVISED

**New A/N: Hello, it has been a while. Please review and tell me how this re-vise appeals to you, your feed back means a lot!  
**

**Old A/N:Thank you for reading! I am very grateful and would be even more grateful if you reviewed! thnkz!**

* * *

**A year and 1/2 later**

Oralie was sitting upstairs in the room that she used to share with Eaton. It felt more like a prison now, since she had moved the furniture around to make some what of a barricade around her bed. It was to keep the intruders, or the twins who had broken in and tired to see what was so 'special' about the room. She wouldn't allow that again.

Depression had taken a hold on Oralie, making her cling to things that might had even been touched by Eaton in the past, even when she knew it was ridiculous behavior; she couldn't help it. All his clothes were still in the closet, his cologne and even his smelly shoes he had stuffed in the corner the night before.

A light knock at the door made her attention turn toward the door. The broad expanse of oak was what separated her from the rest of the world. She was reluctant to even open it. She got up slowly, not wanting to give the impression that she was truly in there and pressed her face to the door. Chanel Number 5 and hairspray. It was Eaton's aunt Illy, a tall woman with fire for hair and a bust to knock over any male.

"Oralie?" The soft voice seeped threw the door. "Honey, get up so we can get you started, ok?" She knocked again. "Oralie?"

She cracked open the door to let her know that she was still alive. She at least owed the woman as much. Illy smiled down at her. "There's my girl." She cocked her head to the side. "Hungry?"

Oralie shrugged and snuck out of her sacred room and followed the tall red-headed woman downstairs to the insanely bright kitchen where she heard the morning hassle.

The rest of the family was there. Bill, Illy's husband and their sons, who Oralie was not fond of for obvious reasons. They were from different mothers but they could have been twins, as most of the pack swore anyway. Tray and Brayson, two of the most obnoxious people in Oralie's life.

She seemed not to fit in with the large family, unlike the tall blondes, excluding Illy, at the table. She was 5' on her best day and she had cut off all her chocolate like hair to have it hang over her eyes, twisting around her head in a beautiful, natural, side sweep. She was petite and the boys loved to make fun of her by setting their elbows on her head.

Bill smiled as they entered the kitchen, then went back to eating and reading the local news, mumbling to the boys to start heading for the door. The boys were dressed up and had bags around the back of their chairs. Their gelled hair and overly cologned bodies made Oralie scrunch her nose up.

_That's right, they're seniors, they have to go to school._ Oralie reminded her self. She did home schooling after Eaton had died. The adaption to a new school and town was hard and she wasn't able to talk about what happened, or at all, at least not like she used to.

"Alright, everyone out! Boys school, no you can not skip and Bill here's your coffee, have a good day." She urged them out of the kitchen out to the front door were the boys ran out, trying to out run each other to the car and Bill gave his good bye kiss to Illy and hurried to the car so the boys couldn't fight over who got the front seat.

Illy returned to the table were Oralie sat waiting with her plate still full of food. It was a battle every morning, to get herself to eat, so Illy would read her lessons to her to help her focus on her task of actually eating.

Illy sat down and leaned over the table, her red hair falling like a satin blanket over her shoulder. "So, I got great gossip."

* * *

After all her lessons and listening to the newest scandal in the pack, she was released to go outside and run. Oralie found it the most relaxing thing in the world. To run and not remember what was missing in her life or to remember that she had to go back to a pack that had nothing but pity for her.

She stood at the edge of the forest outside of town. She could already hear the birds and the squirrels telling everyone that the wolf was back. She never killed anything, but her favorite game was catch and release.

She entered the domain she also held sacred and took another deep breath of the musky forest air before taking off in a dead set run north. Her legs carried her far and the speed she ran at made her a blur as she ran past animals and jumped over fallen trees, making no sound as she went by them. She stopped and stripped of her clothing. She stretched and tensed again as her body changed, the bones popping and snapping it's self to a little brown wolf. She stretched and yawned, her teeth clicking on air as she closed her mouth and then sniffed out her next victim. A rabbit.

She ran after it, smelling its terror and it made her smile. _Oh yes, run from the big bad wolf_. After many failed attempts she gave up and ran toward a tiny clearing.

She shifted back into human form, covered head to toe in mud, relishing the feeling of being animal like in her human skin.

She reached toward the sky and held her body in the up ward stretch, feeling her muscles whine in a bittersweet feeling. It reminded her of the change.

She heard a twig snap and she turned, crouching low to the ground, teeth bared in defense, only to see the most beautiful black wolf she had ever seen. He was quite large in size and his powerful muscles were tensed under the dark coat, as if feeling threatened. She didn't know if he was wild or one of her kind, not sure if the the glint in his eyes was intelligence or something else.

He huffed and then pranced right by her, as if he had never noticed her. The smell of him was intoxicating and she took notice that he was heading toward town; wild wolves wouldn't go this close to town unless they were really hungry. She watched as he disappeared from her view, his musk still hanging in the air as if he had lived there.

She shivered and stood on shaky legs. He must of been of her kind, that was the only explanation. She ran back to her clothes, throwing them on despite the mud caking on her skin. From there on, home to the sacred room she called her's.

* * *

**Please review to tell me if you like the re-vised version so far! Will keep working on the other chapters as soon as I can.**


	3. The King REVISED

**This story is under reconstruction. Please feel free to point out any mistakes you might have. I am also willing to hear any ideas you may have to help this story. It may also be continued.**

**-Jane**

* * *

The figure continued on his place down an unfamiliar street. The possibility of becoming the next alpha to a new pack didn't make him nervous or anxious. It was in his blood and he would have what he came for. Revenge for a fallen brethren who was alpha before the previous. A good alpha.

He walked to the house quietly so that his presence was unknown. It was 2 in the morning and he was quite early. He wanted his rival up for battle. He thought sneaking up on a foe was a cheap shot. He looked up at the window of the alpha's room and smirked.

"Today is your lucky day."

* * *

Illy gasped as the elderly woman, Lola, told the dreadful story of the death of their beloved alpha male, Henry. She covered her face and shook her head, grieving for the lost friend she had charished so much. She shook her head one more time before looking up at the elderly one who was sipping tea with a concerned face.

And the worst part was it wasn't by one of their own pack members. A stranger; one who couldn't be took a shaky breath. "And who is our _new_ alpha?"

The elderly woman put down her tea and land down her hands on the table ."A man named Elisha, from the Alaskan areas, he's cold hearted but strong." The old woman held up her hand as if reading Elisha's fortune.

Illy frowned and lifted her chin. "I see and when will this be announced?"

"Everyone knows now, he is holding a pack meeting tonight in the forest and choosing a mate." She nodded deeply. "Yes, a young woman to bear him many pups."

"And how old is this...Elisha?" Illy asked the old woman.

"Oh I'd say 25. But don't let his age make him seem unworthy of leading a pack." The little old woman chuckled and blushed. "Quite a handsome fellow, if I do say so my self." She slowly sipped at her tea.

"And all the women in the pack have to come? Even the mated?" She rested her head on her hand. She would fight to the death to stay with Bill, she was her one true love after all.

"All the pack memembers." Lola nodded. "If you don't you'll be kicked out of the territory, his words."

"Seems fair, I guess. Thank you for coming to tell me personally." Illy stood up. "Feel free to visit anytime." She smiled sweetly, even though inside she felt as if a war was raging.

Lola stood up and squeezed Illy's hand. "It'll be alright."

Illy lightly squeezed back. "I guess your right."

* * *

Oralie pouted in the car as they made way up toward the mountainous area. Illy said she had to wear a dress, to be respectful and she was to pretty anyway to be wearing such disgraceful wear such as the tanks and shorts. Oralie would have argued if she could find her voice.

The men wore pants but no shirts, unless it was a t-shirt that was easy to take off. Tonight was hot and the clothes would only get in the way when the pack ran. As they approached the main area, they saw more of the pack who looked to be as thrilled as the family was about the new alpha. All the women looked worried for their daughters and themselves as the news was spread earlier that day, even Illy was afraid for Oralie. No one wanted to be mated to a stranger.

They got out of the car and the boys ran toward others their age, playfully bantering. Oralie looked around and her shoulders sagged. She wasn't entirely fond of pack gatherings, everyone always fought some or way. Illy took Oralie's hand, sensing her discomfort and smiled down at her. "You know I love you like my own, Li?"

She nodded and rested her head against the taller woman's arm. Illy's smile faded as they made way deeper into the forest, to the spot were meeting usually took. Most had driven into the clearing and were using their cars as seats, making a stage on the large tree stump that was in the middle. They usually met here, but this time it was like they had come to a place of danger and every one was looking over their shoulder as if they were going to be attacked.

They all huddled into the main area, some remaining on cars, others changing and pacing around in nervous habit. Oralie looked around in confusion as Illy's eyes darted everywere. She must have felt valunerable. Oralie hugged her and Illy's hold tightened on her. They would protect each other.

Suddenly a man, about 6' 7" appeared from the forest. He was pure muscle and full of scars, but they did not overpower his skin. His blue eyes quieted down the crowd of people. His dark hair shown like the black sky and fell in different lengths in different areas and was wind blown. He was beautiful, but know one knew if he had the brains to take care of the pack. He looked around and everyone bowed their heads in respect and admiration, and fear.

When he spoke, Oralie found herself flinching as if she had been hit. "I have rules, they are the old ones, I do not like to change and suit them to others needs, so don't ask." His voice was deep and rich, but the cold tone behind it made Oralie and Illy shiver in fear. "I expect respect, and I do not tolerate stupitiy and it is not an excuse for crimes against the laws that the moon goddess has set out for us. You kill a human out of rage and hate, I will kill you. As for a mate, I have to choose. It is part of the old laws and not many packs follow them, but as I said before I will keep to them." He looked around in search for any woman who would do.

Oralie looked around for the poor unfortunate girl would had to claim herself as his mate. She didn't like how he used his eyes to judge others. She heard Illy gasp and tense as she began to hyperventilate. Oralie looked for Illy's neice, wondering if it had been her who had been chosen, but she was staring at them in horror. Oralie looked up at Illy who had turned into a pale. Her grip had tightened on Oralie's hand and it took all of her strength to shake her off. Oralie looked forward to see the alpha pointing her way, his cold stare bearing into her like fangs into flesh.

She looked in horror as he let down his arm and said: "You."


	4. No

_The finger points at me and my fate is forever sealed. Sadly not for the best._

* * *

Oralie stared up at the man in the middle of the uncomfortable crowd. He was staring at her in the same cold stare that he had given her just a few moments ago.

He turned his head and shed more of his clothes and then howled toward the moon, 1/2 changing. Everyone joined him and stripped of their clothes as well, some changing into the beautiful animals the God had made them.

He stopped and looked at Oralie and motioned to her to come to him. The terrified girl wanted to run from there and never come back. She was almost too scared to move and began to shake. She didn't want a mate, she gave up the idea on having a mate when Eaton passed away. She frowned and some how found the power to move, but the opposite way of Elisha, toward the city, which was miles away and she knew she probably would not make it.

She shifted and heard everyone call out for her, trying to beacon her back; then she heard the thunderous pounding of paws going at an alarming rate. She panicked and picked up her pace and made way to the river.

The sound was increasing, but not like before. She hit the river and shifted back and ran across the shallow part, crossing to the other side. She looked back to see the large black wolf she had seen the previous day. Her eyes widened as he shifted back to his human form. His eyes bore into her again, but not with the cold stare, but something else. _This fear, Eaton, I'm scared... _She silently panicked again and looked for a way out of this.

"Woman, I called to you, respond to me. Take my name." He called out, his canines sharped in case she went against his wishes. He stepped into the river.

She shook her head and her lips began to tremble. _You cannot have me._ She turned and shifted again and began to run at such speed, even she was surprised. She heard the splashes of him running across the river and changing to run after her. She wouldn't be able to lose him. Scent trails would give her away. If she climbed a tree, he'd climb after her. _Shit, shit..._

She tried to make it to at least the edge of town, but something bit her leg and the momentum and the shock caused her to twist and tender flesh torn.

She yelped and shifted into her human form and tried to crawl away. Instead of teeth a hand pulled her back. She was pulled under the cold alpha's body were he held up a clawed hand.

"Take my name." He demanded. "I will only take you, take my name." He held her wrist and straighted up into a kneel.

She cried and whimpered. _You cannot have me!_

"Say it!" He was starting to get extremely angry. "I do not have another choice."

"She's mute! Elisha! She doesn't speak, please." Illy ran as fast as she could to the couple, seeing she was just in time. "She doesn't talk to strangers, please, be gental."

He let her go and in tears and pain, Oralie crawled to Illy who took her in her arms and rocked her. "It's ok." She glared up at the new alpha. "Don't hurt her ever again."

"Strong words for a non-alpha woman and I wasn't." He stood up. "She fought back and hurt herself."

"You don't just go telling poor little girls that you want them and expect that, after everything they have gone threw in the past, they'd just walk up to you and give themselves, body and soul, to you?! It doesn't work like that." Illy stroked Oralie's hair.

"I wasn't expecting that, I only wanted her to take my name." He crossed his arms. "It is law and I do not disobey the law."

"Well she doesn't talk, so lay off." Illy stood up with the crying girl in her arms. "Oralie, it's law baby." She said gently. "It's ok, don't be scared, he promises," She looked up at Elisha. "Not to hurt you."

Oralie felt the anger and fear over flow her and she pushed away from Illy and stand up, try to with the hurt ankle and looked at Elisha. "No."

She turned on her good heel and limped toward the town. Illy followed her and tried to help her but she shook her off and cried silently as she mentally kept telling her self he'd never have her.

Elisha looked on, feeling threatened by this behavior. "Challenge accepted."


	5. Say goodbye

"Fucken people!" Illy threw a plate at the wall. "Who does he think he is? huh? Hurting a baby like that! I mean she's 17 for Earth's sake!" She cried out in frustration.

Bill calmly nodded. "Yes but dear, he wanted her, usually when a man picks a mate, when he doesn't know them, it's on instict, on what his soul tells him. His soul said that she was the one." He picked up a shard from the floor.

"I don't care. Bill she's had enough, she's hurting, I can't help her, for gawd sake, I can't even get her to talk." Illy sat on the counter. "I am a 37 year old woman, I have 2 boys, my brother is dead and so is his son. But she's 17 and she's been threw more than I have in a life time."

"Ilana." Bill used her real name. "Eaton's death was no one's fault. She's a survivor, we need to give her more time."

"She doesn't have that time anymore. She is on the alpha's bitch list. He won't have anyone else. She is out of time."

* * *

Oralie inhaled the air. She sat in the moss padded area of the woods and watched the sun come threw the trees. She wiped her tears away. She needed some closer. This was the place her and Eaton had met.

"Eaton." She gulped." I don't want to be with him, but if I don't I might have to leave the pack, the only thing I have left since you have gone. I miss you every day...I need help." She said silently. She'd be damned if someone heard her.

This was also the place were his ashes were spread, were he was laid to rest. She laid down and closed her eyes. She felt a sun beam touch her face and giving her it's warmth. She took a shaky breath. How can one handle so much pain?

"Woman."

She sat up aburptly. She scooted back a bit as Elisha approached. She watched as he laid himself close to her. He must have been running, he smelled musky and he had mud streaks all over his body. He wasn't wearing any clothes either.

"You need to speak to me. I can't read your mind." He closed his eyes, as if expecting her to speak to him right away.

She just stared at him as if he was a monster. Her ankle throbbed from were he bit her. He looked at her. "Why do you not talk? Are you dumb? Can't be feral."

She glared at him. He called her dumb! The asshole.

"Talk or I'll bit you again and this time I will inflict lot's of damage." He threatened.

She thought for a moment then held up her finger. She reached into her bag that she brought and pulled out a note book and pen. She wrote on it and threw it at him.

He snarled but picked it up. _I don't have to tell you anything, I'm too dumb!_

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, why won't you talk?"

She took back the notebook and wrote again before scooting closer and handing it to him. _Because I'm dumb._

He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. "I see that."

She flustered and took back the notebook and furiously wrote on it. She almost threw it back to him. _Your a complete asshole! Were did you come from? What do you want from me? I'm stupid, mute and I am broken, so what do you want?!_

He read this carefully, seeing she wanted an answer. "If I knew, I'd tell you, but your going to take my name and you will marry me."

She wrote on the pad. _No I will not, I don't love you._

"Do you have anyone else?" He looked up at her. She looked away and stroked the moss on which she sat on. She nodded.

"Tell him goodbye, your mine now."

* * *

Damn I make amazing assholes!


	6. Flowers

It was decided by Elisha, since she had disrespected him, they would be married by the end of the month. Oralie choose to not cooperate, she didn't care if Elisha got angry with her, she hated him.

Polly and Illy looked around the store while Oralie absent minded; walked behind them. Polly was Illy's friend and the only other woman willing to go wedding dress shopping with the estranged girl and her guardian. Everyone else was scared to come near the "chosen one", what ever that meant.

Polly tried to keep it cheerful for the other two, who were less than thrilled to be dress shopping for a wedding that was unwanted. She smiled and pulled out a dress. "Oh Oralie, you'd look splendid in this, omigosh." Polly looked at the tight and vintage wear. Oralie shook her head. She didn't want to look pretty.

Polly sighed. "You know baby I know you don't want to go threw with this, but some cooperation would be nice for the rest of us who have to deal with the other pile of shit." She said quietly. "It'll be alright, have some faith." She whispered.

"Here baby, let's think differently, find a dress that you would wear to the prom, in this store though, and that will be the one, don't think about a wedding dress." Illy hugged her. "Like this one, this is pretty."

"Yeah but that's alittle glitzy and the v-line all the way to her belly button is weird." Polly raised her eyebrow, "Looks like a prostitute would wear it if she got married."

Oralie laughed and nodded. The 2 women looked at her in surprise, Illy the most. She smiled and watched as Oralie began to look. Oralie flipped to the next dress. She saw how simple it was, and the color was fantastic. The perfect prom dress...if it wasn't white.

"Oh I like that one." Polly whistled, "And it conceals your boobs, not like you had any anyway."

Oralie sneered and silently mocked her. _Not everyone has tits down to their knees and nipples the size of their head..._

"Yeah, see it's perfect and since your getting married in that clearing with the moss, it won't catch, since it has no lace."

Oralie looked down and bit her lip. That clearing. It seemed so ironic.

"Well, get the fitter, lets get this show on the road."

* * *

"Omigawd, I ordered those a week a go! What do you mean you lost them, oh and they died? Aren't you professionals? Oh you piss me off!" Illy tapped her heel on the linoleum. The flowers died and the other disappeared. "Listen, my baby is getting married and she can't speak for herself, but if she did she'd kill you, that was the only way she wanted her bouquet." Illy looked at Oralie who looked like she had been hit by a bus; weddings were exhausting. "Ok listen, I don't care, it's blue and white and it has to be elegant, if it is not, I will kill you or kick your ass, which ever comes first!" She hung up. "Oralie, they lost the bouquet, but they are making you a better one, ok? It won't be too gaudy."

Oralie sighed. She shrugged. Her sleep deprived body seemed to barely move with that movement.

Illy nodded. "Planning your dooms day is fun, huh?" She stroked her hair. "But that is how it goes."

Oralie shook her head. Illy sat down. "You should see your ring, it's gorgeous."

Oralie shook her head and slammed it on the table. She groaned and stopped herself from sobbing. This wasn't supposed to be. Eaton should still be alive, this should be their wedding! Not some jerk who comes in and thinks he can lay claim on a person who isn't even interested. Wasn't this illegal? No, since it was not a "human" wedding, but a old wolven wedding that only let him make the vow and you had to accept.

"Hey, don't, you'll get bruised and then I will have to explain to prince charming, ok? Plus, that has to hurt."

Oralie growled. _Asshole ruined my life, even more than it was before._

* * *

I have pictures up on my profile of the wedding stuff if your interested in knowing, ok? _Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	7. I sold my soul

_This is cruel, I didn't ask for this, I didn't want to be choosen by you, the one who makes me feel small._

* * *

Illy helped slip on Oralie's wedding dress. It wasn't a happy or good day for the bride-to-be or the older woman. Oralie refused to even aknowledge people and left Illy frustrated. Oralie crossed her arms.

"You have to stick your arms up, I can't put it on like that." Illy shook her head, she knew she was doing it on purpose. She bit her tongue, knowing it would do no good to chaste her.

Oralie turned and shook her head. She pushed Illy's hands away. Finally Illy couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok, brat, you wanna put this on by your self, fine, but if not, act up now." She had to cross her arms and stare up at the girl. "I've had enough. You have to get in this dress you have to get your make up on and you have to talk today, dammit! I didn't put this fucken wedding together for me, now get your ass in gear!" Illy put on her own blue tight fitted dress.

Oralie's lips trembled. _It's not that..._ She whimpered and sat down. Illy looked at her and crumbled. "Oh baby, I'm sorry." She went and held the girl. "Shh..."

"Eaton..." Oralie whimpered. "Eaton."

Illy couldn't take it anymore. She suffered as well. She had raised Eaton on her own for along time, since her brother died. She loved Eaton and when he died, she also lost a part of her self. Illy began to sob. This was the body racking, painfull sobs. Oralie joined her and they held on to eachother.

"Baby, I have to be mean. Eaton is _dead_, we can't dwell on it anymore, we have to move on. It is not healthy for us to cry every day and morn like we lost our lives."

"I did. He was my life."

"Then you have to create a new one from scratch, you have to find a new purpose, weather it be little or big, live for it ok? Celebrate a life, Oralie."

Oralie closed her eyes and gripped on Illy's wrist. She didn't know if she could do that. The only reason she wanted to live is the fact that she couldn't bring herself to kill herself. She tried, but she got scared and chickened.

"Ok, we need to finish, come on." Illy stood up and wiped her tears. "Today is the beginning of the rest of your life."

* * *

She went barefoot. The moss on the forest floor made a lovely carpet. The wedding took place in the spot were she had spread Eaton's ashes, which to her felt wrong, but at the same time suitable.

There were no seating arrangments, people stood or sat in the trees and were able to see. Lola stood by Elisha and smiled at the doomed bride who was slowly making her way to Elisha. Only Illy and Bray were behind the bride and groom.

Elisha's tux was the most simple one she had seen and his usually messy hair was brushed, but nothing else seemed different. When she reached him, he took her hand. He whispered to her: "You'd better talk today." He frowned, appearently he was not in a good mood either.

Lola held up her hands and the large sleeves of her robe slipped down to the bend of her elbow and exposed her elderly arms. Everyone held completely still.

"We are the people of the Moon. We live as humans as day and night we are majestic hunters and protectors of the forest and she holds dear." She began and took Elisha and Oralie's hands. " We hold the bond of mates as the humans hold marriage. The new alpha Elisha Goven and the adopted daughter of Illy and Bill, Oralie Denton, would like to make that bond tonight, under the moon and in the ears of the forest. Turn to the pack and declare your vows, which hold truth and love."

She sighed. _Not really._

The alpha turned to his pack. "I'm here to promise the safty of this girl and a comfortable future that awaits her, even though some of you may disagree. I am here to make her my wife, and hopefully, a mother." Oralie's breath caught. _A mother? What the hell are you thinking? I don't even like you. _"Now, Oralie Denton, I take you as my mate, I give you my soul and I forever belong to you." He slipped the ring on her finger. "I am now your mate for eternity." He looked at her. It was her turn.

She inhaled. She had to speak. Her heart began to race as she looked down and faced the pack. "I...I." She frantically looked around the pack. This was frighting.

Lola nodded and Illy put her hand on her arm to show her support. She had no choice.

"I...accept your vow." She said quietly and people moved closer to hear her. "I will try to be a good wife." _I will not be a mother._" I will help you threw life...Elisha Goven, I take you as my mate, I give you my soul," _Lie._ " and I forever belong to you." _Another lie._ She slipped his ring on his long, large finger. He held up her hand and the old woman declared: "The new alpha's, Elisha and Oralie."

Howls lite up the forest and the pack turned and ran north to begin the ceremonal run. It was tradition, much like a reception. Elisha looked at Oralie.

"I will no accept no, I have to protect this pack and I will do anything to do it." He tore off his jacket and shirt and began full speed after the rest of the pack.

_What have I done? Oh gawds, Eaton, forgive me...I sold my soul to the devil._


	8. The Pain

This one starts another line of things, she does start a new life, but her old one is coming to haunt her.

* * *

The next morning, in the woods, higher up the mountain, laid two wolf figures in a opening. Clothing was piled somewere else and the sun hit the smaller of the creatures.

_Eaton..._

Oralie opened her eyes and shifted into human form. She groaned as the memories from the night before flooded her brain. She noticed she was on her side and being held by a sold force behind her, who was just as naked as she was, which usaully was not uncommon amoung her people, but this was for a different reason. The wolf behind her moved and the fur lightly brushed her naked skin. She tensed.

She felt like she couldn't move and she felt dirty, like a whore. _Oh Eaton...what have I done? I gave myself to that man...I don't even love him..._ She felt powerful arms surround her and pull her to his hard body.

He stroked her hair, thinking she was still asleep, then kissed her head a few times and got up. He smelt of the night before and Oralie had to cover her nose, it made her nosterals burn, it was disgustin. She liked his musky smell, but the memory of last night taunted her memory and her smell and even gag reflexes.

He got up and found his clothes and began to put the remaining underwear and pants on, since he tore up his jacket and shirt. She looked up to see the dress that Illy had left her for the morning and she groaned in protest to movement.

He laid back down and laid her on his chest, stroking her hair and spine. Something in him changed, the mood and everything was some how different. She was confused but his touch was soothing and her pain subsided momentarily.

He took a deep breath. He liked the feel of her little body on his, it felt...right.

Her stomach growled and he sat up slowly so not to instant dizziness. She stood up and her legs felt like she had just gotten off a boat. She finally reached her dress and other clothing and slipped them on, not really in any hurry. He walked over and casually picked her up and began to carry her home.

"By the way, I do not break promises..." He muttered.

She looked up at him._ I've heard that before._


	9. Anger

I have noticed that I make her a bit of a cry baby, but I can't figure out what to make her do

* * *

Illy stared at the new alpha female in silence. Elisha had came knocking this morning and came into the house, set down the sleeping Oralie, giving her a gental kiss on the head before leaving. When she woke up, she groaned in pain and sobbed for a good 2 minutes before Illy dragged her up so she could eat.

"Better?" She asked as the "new" woman set down her fork.

She shrugged and looked out the window. It was raining.

"He went to work, he told me that you need to start packing, you're going to go live with him in his appartment." Illy took her plate.

As soon as Oralie heard that she screamed. She screamed in frustration. She would not leave the sancitity of that room, ever! She pushed the table, knocking it over.

"Oralie! What the hell is into you?!"

Oralie stomped upstairs and slammed the door, locking it and securing it with a chair. He could have her virgnity, but not her only sancitity and peace she had left.

She reached up and grabbed an old t-shirt of Eaton's, taking in the scent. She held it to her and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_"Oh, you stubborn woman." Eaton grabbed the pop out of her hand. "Eat, then drink. Look at you, your all skin and bones."_

_She reached for it and whined. "Eaton, you jerk, I'm not a baby!"_

_"Oh yes you are." He cooed. "Your my baby." He teased her made kissy noises._

_She pouted and he ruffled her hair. He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. "I want to marry you one day."_

_She stared at him then smiled. "Ok."_

_"But we have to wait, ok? But I promise. I will marry you."_

* * *

_Eaton, I'm sorry..._


	10. Enough is enough

_"EATON!" She paniced. "No, no, oh gawd not Eaton." She ran toward were the bang came from. She flew the trees and passed the clearing they were in. He must have lead him down here. She sniffed the air. Blood. So much blood. She held her nose and made her way in the direction of the blood._

_"Eaton?" She peeked around the bushes. "EATON! NO!"_

* * *

She woke up in a sweat and disorented. She looked around the room in which she was in. It was not her own. She jumped out of the bed and jumped as the cold floor made contact with her feet. She looked around. It was night and it was dark in the room. She smelled Elisha, but she didn't know why. She followed the wall till she felt a knob and twisted it open. The light flooded in and the smell of food invaded her nosterals. She slammed the door back and stomped out to face him. The apartment looked expensive, but she'd change the value of it when she was done.

He was lounging on the chair in the living room, silently taking breaths and clenching his jaw. _He's asleep, uh? I'll change that._ She pushed the chair in her demi form, knocking over the chair, him in it. His reflexes made him jump and he stared at her like she was insane.

"Explain." He pointed to the chair.

She did the only thing she knew best. Eaton did it to all the guys who stared at her at school. She flipped him off.

He seemed not surprise by this reaction. He cocked his head to one side. "Hostility in my house is forbiden and disrespect full to the alpha." He tipped the chair back and reclined back again.

She hit him in the arm, without thinking clearly. He was up and throwing her against the wall faster than she could blink. He lowered his face to hers and grabbed her chin.

"I am trying to make you comfortable and happy, but you are being difficult. I am not here to ruin your life and I do not expect you to love me, but I do expect respect. I don't care that you had to break up with your little boyfriend so that you could marry me, I could not be alpha with out you, and I would be damned if I had to marry an old hag. Now, what I need you too do is respect me and we will get along fine."

Her heart deflated and she fell away from him in tears. He sighed. He didn't mean to be so harsh.

She turned and crawled back into the bedroom and into the bed and morned silently.


	11. He's dead

Illy stood outside of the apartment that Elisha shared with Oralie. She had worn her best dress and shoes and was prepareing herself for the talk she demanded to have with the new alpha. He had to know.

* * *

_Oralie's breath hitched in her throat. "Eaton." She gasped._

* * *

She stepped in and she saw Elisha in the kitchen, waiting for her. He looked up with a dark gaze and a sneer. She turned up her chin haughtily. She set down her purse and sat down at the island he was leaning on. "We need to talk. About Oralie." She said with the voice she used on her boys. "Actually it will be me talking and you listening. I respect you as alpha, but as a man, you need to learn about baby girls and their feeling, exspecially why they are the way they are. You apparently are out in the dark." She crossed her legs. "Do you have any potent drinks? I will need one."

He straightened up and turned toward the fridge. He grabbed two Everclears and popped them open. He handed her one.

* * *

_Her breath stopped as it became clear to her, the scene becoming to much for the little girl to take. The man with the gun was dead, the bite marks on his neck were deep, which indicated that he bleed to death._

* * *

Illy sighed. "Were is the girl?"

He leaned against the island and looked at the granite. "She's in the bedroom, she's not talking to me."

"She doesn't talk, unless she has to or she forgets everything and has to rely on someone else for comfort." She took a swig. "So I heard that you told her to shoo off her little boyfriend."

"If I meet him I will probably kill him, he seeps into her new life all the time. Makes her misrable." He tapped the granite.

She looked at him sharply. "He's already dead." She said with venom.

He looked at her. "Since when?"

"For a year and a 1/2." She stuck out her jaw and moved it.

"So he's been dead." He stated.

"Yes." She set down her bottle.

"I see, but wouldn't she have recovered, in a way I mean." He was suddenly struck by this news.

"Would, if she hadn't...You know he was my nephew? He's name was Eaton." She sagged. "I raised him, I got him when he was 2, when my brother and his wife died in Canada."

"How long were Oralie and Eaton together?"

"Since she was 4. He was the only reason she survived. He pryed her from her mother's frozen arms and brought her home. Eaton was in love with her since he brought her home."

"How old was he?" He began to drink himself.

"Oh, I'd say 'bout 9 or 10." She twirled her drink. "She followed him like she was on a leash." She sighed. "They even had plans to get married, were you two were married and she was going to have all his little babies...it's not fair..."

"What happened? Did he get hit by a car? Was it a fight?"

* * *

_"Ohmigawd..." She felt the sobs overwelm her body. She kneeled by the bleeding man who was staring up at her. "Eaton..."_

_"Hey baby..." He smiled. "I got him."_

_"Your hurt...Eaton..." She stroked his hair._

_"I know and I'm dying too." He sighed. "It does hurt."_

_"Please don't talk. I'll help you..."She took off her scarf and pressed it on his chest to stop the bleeding._

_"Ow! Baby, no, no, please." He took her hand. "It's ok."_

_"No, Eaton, you can't die."_

_"It's my time baby. Not even our doc can fix me, so do me one favor..."_

_"Anything."_

_"Kill me."_

* * *

"Well..."She inhaled. "She never said anything about it, she eventually stopped talking and then eating, that's why she's so little, she's malnurished. I can get her to eat only after she runs, so I make her run alot, but everytime she does, she comes back looking lost. Like she was confused why she came back alone." She teared up. "She did it though, she choked him to death so he didn't have to suffer. She came back covered in blood and looking like she'd never blink again. My poor baby had to kill the love of her life, her air, her everything and nobody understands it, they think she should be over it, even I do it sometimes. Elisha, she died with him."

* * *

_"Li? Li? Were is my baby? Li? Answer me!"_

* * *

He glared at her, the truth sinking in. He stood up and moved to toward the bedroom. Illy shook her head. "Let Li sleep...she feels most at peace when she's asleep."

"I'm not waking her up. I'm tired...stay as long as you like...lock the door when you leave."

"Oh and Elisha." She stood up and glared at him.

"Yes."

"Hurt my baby and I will fucken kill you." She slauntered off.

* * *

Fin, for this chap anyway.


	12. You're alive

_I can't start to heal when the wound is not healable._

* * *

Elisha leaned against the wall, watching the sleeping girl in her rest. She did seem at peace, like the world could not reach her. He reached toward her and stroked her hair back. _She died with him...I wonder if she can be revived..._He thought to himself. He changed into cleaner clothes and laid on the bed next to her. The shift in the bed woke her up and she rolled over to see him staring at the ceiling, as if in pain. His breath was shaky. She tapped his shoulder and he looked at her. He turned away. "So you died with him? I married a corpse."

She sat up and wrapped the blanket around her. She looked at him confused. What did he mean? She shifted and leaned closer.

"Why didn't you tell me about Eaton, huh?" He stared at her. She looked like he just slapped her. "You didn't have to hide that burden from me. The day I chose you, you could have told me, our wedding, when I married you, oblivous to what the spot meant to you, when I took you, point is you could have told me!" He sat up and punched the bed. "I was in the dark about this, I was angry you even defied me, that you didn't want to take my name, that was painful for me, I made it clear. Why weren't _you _clear?"

She trembled and held herself. She would never let anyone know her burden; it was her's to take. He pulled her into his arms. "I may have hurt you, I may have broken my promises to you, but you should not have hid that from me, we could have avoided so much more pain. Oralie, he's dead, his soul is at peace and he forgave you the moment he asked you, your compassion and love for him was proven true that day. But you are alive, and I want you to stay that way, I want to help you move on, impossible as that sounds." He almost spat at her. The intensity of his words getting the best of him.

She shuddered at his words and cried. She did nothing but cry it seemed, it was amazing she was never dehydrated. He held her tighter. She held on to him, facing the cold hearted truth that was there the whole time, screaming at her. Eaton was dead, but she was still alive and it was meant to be that way.

"Elisha..." She whimpered.

"I'm here, cry, cause I sure as hell can't." He wrapped her up tight and craddled her to his chest, rocking her.

She stared up at the man that now held her future and her life in the palm of his hand. She closed her eyes and let the sound of his thunderous heart beat sing her to sleep.

"I want you...so bad, so don't die on me, ever again."

"Ok..."


	13. Bad virtigo

_5 weeks later_

The heaviness and the virtigo that Oralie was feeling confused even Illy. Oralie couldn't stand up and could not even see straight. She whimpered when she woke up, not understanding were she was. Elisha had left the day before to meet other pack leaders in other counties and he was not avaible.

Illy wiped Oralie's forehead and watched as the girl's glazed eyes dart everywere in confusion. She whined as the room spun on her again. Illy dialed the number for the pack healer, Kirby. She waited for the old woman to pick up her probably very old phone.

"Hello, this is Kirby's home." A young female voice cut in.

"Hello, this is Illy-"

"Oh! Illy it's Gertie." Gertie sounded relieved. "Is everything ok?"

"Well I was hoping that I could talk to Kirby." Illy was alittle annoyed.

"Oh Kirby is gone with another patient and I am the only one on duty."

The girl was as talented as Kirby, but having the old woman would be comforting, but Gertie would have to do. "Well, it's Oralie. She's having virtigo."

"Oh? Go on."

"And she doesn't even know were she is." Illy looked at Oralie's now sleeping form.

"Oh, I see, no fever?" Gertie asked and Illy could hear pencil on paper.

"No, surprisingly, but it feels good to have cold water on her face."

"Is her feet swollen or her fingers?"

Illy got up and looked at Oralie's toes. "Slightly, mostly her ankles."

"Does she have nausa?"

"Only when she first eats in the morning."

"Has she had any menstral periods?"

"Oh...I do not know."

"Pregnancy vertigo, if she hasn't been having her regular periods."

"Pregnancy? What no, no, no, you'd have to be having sex..."

"Well on her wedding night, she could be up to 6 weeks, which is normal to have the vertigo at this stage."

"Oh my gawd." Illy sat on the bed. "But virtigo?"

"Well, since we are of two species, somethings become temporaily unbalanced. It is perfectly normal for our kind."

"Oh mi gawd...thank you for your time..." Illy stared at Oralie. This was wrong.

"Do I need to come down?" The girl sounded eager, as if she had nothing to do.

"No...Thank you." She hung up. She stared at Oralie's body. "Oh gawd, even your boobs are perky...shit baby...babies..." She held her head. "Elisha you bastard."

* * *

She left the apartment when Elisha called that he was in town and Oralie was asleep. Kirby had called back and said that for her virtigo is was best to let it pass and it will in about 2 days.

Illy had left a letter explaining to Elisha of her problems and what was causing it. Illy walked into a bar and sat down. All the men whistled and hollered at her, but she was pro at bar scum.

"A shot of tequilla." She told the bartender.

_Well shit Eaton, our baby is having babies now..._


	14. Irony

Elisha opened the door and all the lights were out. He frowned and looked around. Oralie was usually up at this hour, or running, but she always left a note or called, since she was talking again. He walked into the kitchen and saw a letter posted on the fridge. He grabbed it and leaned against the counter with a beer in his hand.

_Elisha,_

_Oralie is sick, don't be alarmed though, she's fine. She's asleep in your room. She has major virtigo, so careful around her, but there is no fever. Don't touch her, that scares her, she's very confused. By the way she is 6 weeks pregnant, congratulations._

_Illy_

He set down the letter and sighed. Pregnant? Like either of them was ready for a baby and though they had come to an understanding, she would be less than thrilled to know. He grunted. He'd have to move the spare bedroom into a baby's room.

Puppies weren't in the plan for awhile.

"Damn women and their fertility." He laid on the couch. But the virtigo didn't make sense to him. Why would a pregnant shapeshifter have virtigo? He got up and went to his bedroom and opened the door slightly to look in. She was on her back and sprawled all over the bed, dispite the size of her and the size of the bed. He leaned against the frame and sighed again. He couldn't believe that little girl was pregnant, his family was known for the large babies and she was so little. She turned and she grabbed the bed. She was awake.

"Oralie?" He walked in.

She whined and looked at him. She could see him, the room was just spinning. She took a deep breath and everything settled. He kneeled by her side of the bed. "Better?"

"Yeah..." She whimpered. "Ugh."

"Your pregnant, did you know that?"

"No...no I can't be..." She gasped.

"I'm sorry."

"Elisha I can't be pregnant...I'm not ready." She teared up. _Oh gawds have mercy on me._

"I know, but there is nothing we can do about it."

She took a few deep breaths. "Since when?"

"6 weeks, you concieved on our wedding night." He seemed surprised by the question.

"Well that's the first and only time I had ever had sex, so I guessed it." She rolled back on to her back. "It was rhetorical."

"Are you scared?" He wanted to know how she felt.

"Are you?" She whispered and watched as the ceiling spun.

"To be scared is to be weak and the pack needs strength." He stood up. "Sleep, you and the pup need it."

"It's not weak, it's human...even wolves can be weak...ya know." She repeated what she heard Eaton say once.

"Yeah, interesting, if you won't sleep for you, sleep for the pup." He shut the door.

_Pup...I used to be called that, how ironic..._


	15. Too Late

_So, my new life has a curve ball. Now everyone stares at me like I'm an alien..._

* * *

The breeze was cool on Oralie's naked body. As soon as she got better, she began running at every chance she could. She had to before she became enlarged and not able to run like she used to. She was surprised when she became tired after a few miles and saw it fit to rest and relax.

She wasn't happy about being pregnant, if fact she hated the idea, but it couldn't be helped, as Elisha said, who was probably painting the puppy's room now. He was excited, but he was starting to obsess about getting ready, as if the baby was due tomarrow.

Illy wasn't happy, she didn't like to talk about it either. She said once that it is not right for babies to have babies. She wasn't a baby anymore, dammit! She was almost 18! She huffed and stretched a leg in the air.

"Well, well, my baby brother's play toy, I'd thought you left when I did." A deep husky voice said from above. "And get some clothes on, your naked and I'm here."

She looked up to see a dark figure over her, blocking out all the sunlight that was traveling to her. She smiled as she recongized who it was. She sat up before standing and hugged him, barely coming up to his chest.

"Seth."

"Hmm, you smell wild." His large hands gentally pushed her away. "You look older and your talking, finally. I'm not gonna ask why, I don't need to know."

She ran her eyes over him, noticing that his similarity to Eaton was still there. He was tall, broad and very muscular, almost as large as Elisha. His dark hair had grown and was in a disray and tangles, giving him a wild look. "You don't."

"That is a good thing, since I'm old already." He laid on the ground after discarding his shirt and finding a peice of bark to chew on.

"26 isn't old." She laid down again.

"Wait till your 26 and say that. Fuck, you look so pretty in the sun like that." He looked at her softly, hair falling into his face.

She blushed and then threw a peice of moss at him. "Quiet, the alpha has ears in these trees."

"Oh and what will old Henry do about that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Henry's not the alpha anymore...he was killed."

Seth sat up and stared down at her. "No joke. Killed?"

"Yeah. He's name is Elisha, he's pretty strong and handsome, but he's cold and heartless unless he wants some thing, then he's manipulative." She put an arm over her eyes.

"Who did he choose for a mate?" Seth stayed in his sitting postion.

She winced and rolled on her side and sighed. "Me."

Seth was very quiet for a few moments, letting it sink in. "That makes some sense..."

"And I'm pregnant." She muttered.

Seth stood up and began to pace. "Married and pregnant? Interesting...makes sense."

She sat up. "Why does that make sense? It makes no sense!"

He kept his back to her. "Because I came back for a favor, but as usual, some one took that away. They took my brother before we were gonna get a house, I was forced to leave and go astray as you began to warm up to me and now I come back, with intentions of marrying you myself, before some bastard who would claim he would take care of you did, but he beat me to it."

She stared at his back with wide eyes as the words sunk in. _He was gonna marry me...he was gonna come back and marry me? _She gasped softly and blushed while shifting uncomfortably. "Seth...I-"

"No," He picked up his shirt and began to stalk away. "Please don't."

"Seth! Please! Listen to me." She ran to him and grabbed his wrist.

"What more do you have to tell me? That you love him too?" The pain in his tone was evident.

"No. I had no choice, he wouldn't accept my decline, I had to do it."

"And your unborn baby?"

"I let him, but only because it was a sad effort to forget my pain." Her lips quivered and she let go of him. "Why didn't you come back earlier?"

"Because I was getting ready to bring you home...I have to go." He walked away quickly and shifted into his wolven self and began to run. She stood there, crying uncontroably and made up her mind. Elisha was no longer a mate or an aquiantince. She'd be civil no more. He had officially ruined her life.


	16. Nightmares

_Why didn't you come earlier? I wouldn't cry everyday if you did._

* * *

Oralie stared at the fridge and the note that was left. She felt relieved and alone, but the anger toward Elisha that had overwhelmed her earlier was now gone and the rash decision that she had made that he was the enemy faded. It wasn't his fault that Eaton had died, it wasn't his fault that she was emotionally disturbed and it definitely wasn't his fault that Gave was way to late on his decision, so the anger that was directed toward him was unnessary. The note was short to the point and made her feel horrible for all her actions.

_Oralie,_

_I went to catch a rogue from another pack, do not eat any of the fish I left in the fridge._ _Be back by morning._

_I love you._

Was he really capable of love inside of his cold heart? But once again he seemed to show a different side to her, even saying one night in bed that she made him stupid, which was a bad thing, according to him.

She got up and picked the note off the refrigerator, making the bland magnet fall to the floor and making an obnxious sound. She kicked the magnet aside and walked to the back room that was becoming the baby's. She saw color faintly in the dim light and some strange designs, but couldn't make them out. She covered her nose as the disgusting smell of new paint rudely invaded her nose. She flipped on the light and blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the bright light. She looked around at the paintings that made up the murals. Each wall was a different scenes that included trees, mountains and lakes, which looked like Alaskan scenery. She smiled softly; she didn't know that Elisha was gifted.

She shut off the light and closed the door before making way to the shower. She needed to get rid of the mud that was caked on to her. After making sure she was completely clean, she dried off and got dress and crawled into bed. She inhailed the scent of one of Elisha's pillows. He smelt wild and of bar soap.

She held on to it. " Eaton, I feel better now...I still miss you though and your brother is causing me serous pain..." She whispered, as if to hear him speak back to her, telling her how proud he was of her. She smiled and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_"Eaton, I can't..." Oralie teared up. "I don't want you to die, let alone to kill you." _

_He smiled as blood poured from his mouth. "I forgive you ten fold..." He choked. "Please it hurts..."_

_She closed her eyes, she had to do this so he would not suffer anymore. She let her canines grow and she leaned forward, shaking and unable to keep control of her tears. Her heart wrenched and yanked in her chest._

_"Oralie...I'm not your only soul mate..." He whispered as she grew closer. "Your too young for this."_

_She tensed and let her teeth sink into his throat and his blood gushed into her mouth and the sweet taste made her inner wolf awake. She bit down harder and she felt him arch and choke before relaxing and his eyes hazed over. She let go and stared down at him as the blood flowed out of his mouth. She trembled and covered her face before screaming into the vast sea of trees._

* * *

She sat up and screamed and reached out infront of her as if someone was sitting there. She looked around the room frantically, taking in the familar sights and smells. She grabbed her hair and began to rock herself. She bawled and screamed while covering her ears, to avoid the sound of Eaton choking and dying under the pain of her teeth tearing into his throat, but she could still hear it.

The door flung open and Elisha rushed to her and picked her up. He held her hands so she would stop pulling her hair.

"I'm so sick of you crying..." He whispered. He gentally rubbed his nose along her jaw and let go of her hands. "It sickens me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tightly held on to him as if she let go, the world would end. She let her right hand entangle in his darks strands of hair, which as usual, were wind blown.

"Elisha..." She whispered. "I can't do this. I'm not ready..."

He held her a little tighter, only enough to press her to him and not hurt the baby. "I know."

"Then why did you choose me? Why? If you knew why would you do this to me?" She demanded, tugging on his hair.

"Because I found someone that was just a bent out of shape as I was and I thought we could understand eachother." He released her grip from his hair. "I'm sorry, I was wrong. I always am."

"You know, Eaton's brother came back to marry me, but I can't because I'm married and _pregnant_ on top of that, I would have said yes."

"Why didn't you?" He mumered in her hair.

"Because I've lost someone I loved, I just imagened what it would be like for you." She pulled back.

He stared at her and then frowned and stood up and turned on her. "Sleep. No more nightmares."

She watch him close the door and heard the heavey foot steps go down the hall. She closed her eyes. _I'm sorry, I'm a stupid bitch._


	17. Emergency Call

Sad chap, don't hate me for it though, right now I'm pulling things out of my ass.

* * *

Months began to pass uneventful, since Seth had disappeared and Elisha was never really home. Illy had Oralie move back in with her after her 18th birthday, since there was no reason for her to stay at Elisha's when he was never home. It took Illy by surprise when he didn't say anything about it, since she had promised to bring her back after the baby was born.

Oralie had only grown a little over the past 2/3 months, she still looked pretty little, considering she was now 5 1/2 months along.

Illy had taken the day off, since Oralie didn't feel so good and was bed ridden. Illy sprawled out on the couch and watched some stupid day time drama about a girl who couldn't be with the one she loved cause her daddy was in the mob and the guy was in the rival mob and some stupid shit like that. In disgust she turned the channel and found the news. Most of it, was depressing, the other stuff was quiet funny, like the chicken who sued for freedom.

"Illy?" Oralie called.

Illy sighed and tilted her head toward the stairway. "Yes baby?"

"I need help...fast." She sounded in pain. She probably had to pee, again.

Illy got up and slowly walked up the stairs. " You know baby, one of these days I want a back and foot message for all the help I-" She stopped and noticed the bathroom light was on.

"I'm in the bathroom..." She was crying.

"Did you puke?" She pushed open the door. "Oh my gawd."

* * *

Elisha shook the hands of the remaining people in the conference room and watched as they left. He sat down in his chair and sighed deeply. He probably needed to go home after work and see if Oralie was ok. Truth was he missed her, but he felt like an ant when she cried, almost helpless. He felt like he couldn't take care of her anymore.

A young lady in a rib high pencil skirt and blonde hair opened the door. "Mr. Goven, Mrs. Portswer is on line one, she says it's an emergency."

He waved her out and leaned across the oaken table to the phone. He picked up the receiver and answered the line. "This is Elisha."

"Elisha, it's Oralie, you have to come home, please." Illy rushed, she sounded terrified.

"What is it? Is the baby ok?"

"No, get home now." She hung up.

He stood up and grabbed his coat and rushed to his car faster than he's ran in the forest.


	18. Our Tragic Love

When Elisha entered Kirby's house, the smell of blood overwelmed him. Illy and Bill, who was sitting on one of the old couches stood and Illy approached Elisha with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

He stared down at her, as if it was all sinking in. He looked away and sighed and turned to sit on the chair. The grief over taking him made him slouch and tired looking. Illy bit her lip and her own grief made her heart ache. The alpha was supposed to be the strong one, but it was hard to be strong when you loose something prescious to you. She walked over. "She went into labor. Kirby said it was her body denying the baby, she said it was because her body wasn't ready to support another life."

"Were is she?" He looked up at the woman threw 1/2 closed eyes.

"Downstairs, still in labor. We've been asked to stay up here and wait, since...there will be a body..." She tried to let it out as softly as she could.

She saw him tense and turned his face away. He let out a shaky breath and Illy watched as he fell apart infront of her. She returned to the couch she shared with Bill and held on to her husbands arm in comfort.

"I'm sorry." Elisha said loud enough for them to hear him.

"Why do you need to apologize?" Bill asked the alpha male.

"That I wasn't there." He covered his face again.

"You had to work, we understand."

He just shook his head and continued to grieve silently.

* * *

It was hours more till the elderly woman emerged from the basement, smelling horrid and more tired looking than she's ever been in all her years, which was a lot.

Illy walked over to Elisha a shook him awake, startling the sleeping man. She backed away and nodded toward Kirby. He sat up as the old woman sat in a chair next to Bill and Illy.

"Well after I looked her over, I came to the conclusion that she either did it on purpose or she didn't know what she was doing." The old woman shook her head. "The baby was a boy, sadly he would have been born sick and would have probably died anyway."

Elisha frowned and glared harshly at the old woman who looked away. "What does that supposed to mean? How could she do it on purpose?"

"Well, from the lookes of it she was chewing on a rotten rabit, so she says, while she was jogging. Rotten animals and our kind don't mix during pregnancies, and all the women know that. It might even be her body isn't ready to share with another life."

"How dare you accuse her of killing her own pup." Elisha stood up and growled. "You said it was her body." He threw a venomous glared at Illy

"Kirby, I understand she is a little out of it, but she wouldn't do that." Illy shook her head. "I mean, she wasn't like the others, she doesn't know what we do."

Kirby wringed her hands. "Love, I don't want to accuse the girl of murder of her own baby, but that's what happened, I think she knew and I can not blame her. Her fiance dies then she is forced to marry a stranger who she hates and then begins to carry his baby, it'd be to much."

Elisha let a deep chested growl rumble as a warning. "She does not hate me.'

"She hadn't been running though." Illy frowned.

"But you said she was sick before?" Kirby looked at the red head. Illy nodded. "It was because she was chewing on something not good for her, weither it was a dead animal or a plant. Knowing her it wasn't the rabbit."

Elisha stalked toward the stair case to the basement. Kirby turned in her seat and yelled at the alpha. "My you beast! Leave the child alone, she is still ill and grieving and the last thing she needs to see it the lights of you!" She nodded.

He turned and bared his fangs at the woman who held her heart and looked away. Elisha turned back toward the stairs and descended into the basement. He walked down the hallway and found the room were the tiny girl was in. He heard her sobs and they were muffled. He looked in to see her on her side in the large fluffy bed, with her face buried in the pillow she was clutching. He let all his accusions aside, seeing it was impossible for her to kill her baby on purpose.

He walked in slowly so he wouldn't spook her. She heard his approach and covered herself completely in shame, like she couldn't take anymore. He crawled into the bed with her, careful, knowing that she was still in emense pain. He wrapped her in the blanket and held her to him gentally.

He stroked her hair and tried to calm her. It didn't matter if that baby was his or someone elses, it was hers too and she loved it no matter who fathered it.

"What happened, Oralie?" He asked calmly. Her little body shook in his arms.

She replied quietly. "I messed up..."

He swollowed hard. "On purpose?"

She shook her head violently. "No! I just...I don't know, they think I ate a dead rabbit or a plant..."

"So it was something you ate?"

"No..." She sniffled and held on to his arm tightly.

"What happened?" He muttered in her ear.

She took a big breath. "I was laying in bed and I felt the baby kick, which wasn't unusual...then I had to pee really bad...but it was really red and there was alot of it..."

He held her closer. "Did you eat something?"

"No, no rabbits or plants, I don't know what they think what happened." She began to sob again. "I'm so sorry..."

"They also said something about your body not being ready."

"I guess..."

He held her till her sobbing resided and she had gone into a very silent and still mode. Elisha kept stroking her hair and telling her it wasn't her fault.

"I don't know what it is about you...you make me weak and stupid, no one else has done that to me, ever."

She looked back at him and blinked. He carefully rolled her over so she could face him. She held on to his neck and inhaled the scent she had began to miss. He rested his lips on her forehead and closed his eyes. "I know you hate me, I just don't want to think that you do..."

She shook her head. "I don't hate you anymore...but...I don't know."

"I swear if you ever tell anyone I said this to you, I will chase you till your heart explodes." He threatened silently.

She looked up at him as he held her head to his chest. She turned her head so her ear was press to his chest and she heard the loud thumps of his heart.

"I love you." He muttered and held her tighter. "Don't forget that."

She smiled against him and held him back. She felt her heart flutter in her chest, even though it was heavy with sadness for her still born son.

"I want to name him, even though he's...you know..." She whispered.

He thought for a moment and then looked down at her. "I wanted to name him Eaton...if that doesn't appal you."

She smiled wide and for the first time in years, tears of joy streamed down her face. "Ok..."

He held her to him again and let her fall asleep. He got up and opened the door, looking back at her and feeling his heart swell. He huffed and gave a small smile.

"I love you, Oralie." He shut the door.


	19. Recovery

After Elisha left, Oralie's stay at Kirby's was decided. She was to stay 2 more weeks, to see what truely was going on with her body. Kirby had so many thoughts on how Oralie lost her baby. Elisha came back showered and clean and with clothes for Oralie.

After nightfall, Oralie finally awoke and saw Illy and Elisha talking in hushed tones. She smiled as soon as Elisha caught her eye. He said something to Illy and she turned and saw Oralie awake and smiling. Illy smiled back and turned toward the little girl. "You slept well."

She nodded and smiled up a Elisha. "Hi."

His face softened from it usual tightness and he nodded back. "Hi."

She wrapped the comforter around her and her smile faded. "What were you talking about?"

"Where we were going to bury Eaton." Elisha leaned against the white wall. He seemed tired and mentally drawn.

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

Illy took her hand. "Baby you did nothing wrong, it happens. They're just trying to blame you for something cause they couldn't fix it."

"Kirby said that you ate something, according to you." Elisha eyed her up and down. "I think I already mentioned that."

"I never said anything. She asked if I had eaten a dead animal and I groaned. I was into much pain to answer."

"That's what I thought. She just assumed. She thought you did it on purpose." Elisha frowned and glared at the floor.

"What?!" She jerked up, immedently regretting it. The pain shot up through her lower abdomen. She cried out and fell back on the bed and curled up. Elisha rolled her on to her other side and held her to him.

She whimpered. "I didn't kill Eaton, I swear."

He nodded and looked at Illy who was surprised at the scene before her. The big man who was holding the little woman was being...gental and nice...

"She thinks I killed him?" Oralie looked up and Elisha. He nodded.

"She's convinced."

Oralie shook her head and snuggled her face in his neck. "That's unfair."

"I already took care of it."

Illy stood up and walked toward the door. "I'll bring food down later. Bye baby." She waved.

Oralie waved tiredly and snuggled back into Elisha's warmth. Illy smiled at the site and left quietly. Elisha was a little surprised at Oralie's sudden affection towards him, but he told himself to shut up and be happy that she was even letting him be near her.

She laid there in silence for a very long time, long enough were the alarm clock said it was 2 in the morning, but Elisha stayed up with her and ignored the fact that his arm had fallen asleep long ago.

She finally moved and brought Elisha's face down to her's. He saw all the pain in her eyes, mixed with confusion and something affectionate. He felt his heart miss a beat as she stared into his eyes as if looking for something.

"Did you mean it, when you said you loved me?" She asked as her eyes softened, almost ready for dissapointment.

"Yes." He closed his eyes and let his forehead touch hers.

"Thank you...for loving me..." She whispered.

"Your welcome. Pain in my ass..."


	20. I Love You, The End

Well we are reaching the end, I guess, unless you want more.

Listen to **Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns**, it was the whole reason I wrote this story, plus it's amazing.

Chao Lovers

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I only have 2 so far...=(_**

* * *

Oralie was released from Kirby's and Illy wanted to throw a party for the pack. Elisha was not sure if he wanted to let Oralie be thrown into that atmosphere right after she had been released; he wasn't sure she was well enough. But she wanted to go, really bad, even if she had to be carried around all night.

The thing about the pack's parties is that they were crazy. They were loud and you danced and got the cops called on you several times before you called it a night. Elisha didn't really approve of the cops being in the pack's business, so he told Illy that it had to be toned down if Oralie was to come.

"Oh you party pooper, fine as long as she comes and I will make sure she has no alcohol. Gawd forbid that we have fun tonight." Illy moved the coffee table. "You either, I don't want a super crabby asshole at my party, so do not drink."

He rolled his eyes as he saw Oralie trying to spy and being sneaky. He picked up a piece of candy from the dish on the table and threw it by her head. She turned and bolted upstairs.

Illy turned around and smacked his shoulder. "Ass wipe, don't throw things in my house."

He walked up stairs and saw Oralie sitting on top of the staircase. "That was mean." She pouted and threw the piece of candy at him.

He caught it and popped it in his mouth before placing a kiss on her forehead. "You shouldn't have been spying."

"I was curious, jack ass." She waved him off.

"Party is in an hour." Elisha looked at her. "Are you gonna get dressed up?"

"Maybe and the party always happens and 1/2 hour before it was supposed to start." She stood up and went toward her room. "You should go get ready too, you smell funny."

He raised his eyebrows and watched her go into her room and shut the door. He shook his head went back downstairs in time to see the cases of alcohol rolling in.

* * *

Everyone under the age of 50 showed up, since the older generation thought nothing good about these parties. Most of the girls wore dresses and sadly, the single ones decided underwear was unnecessary, and most of the single guys thought so as well.

Elisha grew tired of all the racket and fuss that to him, showed how much the pack respected their history. It was sad. But everyone was having so much fun he didn't want to ruin it, like he did everything, according to Illy. He was starting to pace around, since Oralie had yet to come down. He was beging to think she was still to sick.

As soon as the whoots and hollars began at the foot of the stairs, Elisha made his way toward them, Illy catching his arm. "Were ya going cowboy? Oralie's coming down the stairs."

He looked and took a sharp breath in as a beautiful girl with curly hair walked down in a lovely black strapless dress. Her legs looked long and her pale porcelain skin showed just enough to make him want to carry her right back up the stairs. Oralie looked up and saw Elisha and smiled. She looked so pretty.

She bounced right over to him and hugged him. "You look shocked, are you okay?"

"You look so sexy, Li, were did you get that dress?" Illy hugged her.

"Your closet." She smiled while Illy pouted and said something about it looking better on her. "Come on." She took Elisha's hand.

He stopped her. "I don't dance."

"I don't either, don't worry, plus it's a slow song. I'll just stand on your toes." She smiled and pulled him into the middle of the living room.

"What good will that do you?" He watched as she stood on his toes, her little weight not affecting him. He was flustered and confused. He hadn't even gone to a dance or prom when he was in high school or jr. high.

She giggled and laid her head on his chest. "Just sway back and forth, like those two." She nodded toward the young couple who were blushing and flirting intently.

He felt embarrassed as he swayed back and forth with Oralie in his arms, who was more than happy to be swaying like a retard. He looked down at her and noticed a glow coming from her that he had never seen before, like she was content the way life was at that moment. He smiled and ran a hand down her spin and she looked up at him and gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

She closed her eyes and hummed with the music and he rested his cheek on her head. She took a deep breath and held him tighter and opened her eyes. "Elisha."

"Hmm?"

"I love you..." She closed her eyes again.

He stopped and straightened up and looked down at her. He held her away a little by her shoulders and looked at her face, to see some type of weakness to prove she was lying.

She just staring up at him as if he was the only one in the room and the music wasn't even reaching her ears. Her hair fell around her face and her lips were in some type of pout. He blinked and his mouth went into a thin line.

Her innocent face faded and she looked confused. "What?"

"Your lying, right?" He looked over her face again.

She shook her head and kept her eyes on him. "No."

He took a deep breath and looked away. She felt her heart jump out of her chest and she blinked several times. "Your mad."

"Confused." He looked at her. "Come outside with me." He took her hand and made way to the back door toward the porch.

She followed him and wrapped her fingers around his. She was dragged outside were it was quieter and no one was out there. He released her hand and walked toward the edge of the porch.

"What's so confusing?" She asked as she sat down in a lawn chair.

"Don't you miss Eaton?" He asked, knowing that was a bit of a low blow.

She bit her lip and looked at his back. "Yes, but...I think he would be ok with this."

He turned. "Why?"

"Because if it made me happy, he'd let me do it, even if that meant moving on." She smoothed out her dress.

"Why do you love me? It makes no sense. I _forced _you too marry me." He frowned. This was confusing, 2 weeks ago, she could have cared less if he came home.

"So." She shrugged.

"I got you pregnant."

She shrugged again and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yeah?"

"I was mean."

She nodded. "A total asshole."

"You hated me." He tried to find the waver in her voice or the certain look in her eyes to prove the lie he thought she was using against him.

"I did, but then, you took care of me, you even got me to talk again. I thought I was gonna stay mute forever." She whispered. "I got to turn 18 because of you."

"What do you mean?" He crossed his arms.

"I wanted to die, that's why I stopped eating...but it was taking to long." She scratched her arm and sat back.

"You were going to kill your self? That's so stupid." He shook his head and scoffed.

"Well, I didn't ok? Can't you just be happy I love you?!" She was getting upset.

"I am. But I don't know if you can handle it." He leaned against the railing.

She stood up and walked over toward him. "Can you?"

"Have you been here for the past 6 months?"

"Yeah." She looked up at him. "Have you?"

He smirked and leaned down toward her. "You could have left me, still can, since the law says you only have to be married for 2 months before you can have a divorce."

"Yeah? Don't push it." She grabbed his face and pulled him closer. "I love you."

"I know and you know." He grabbed her shoulders.

She smiled and leaned her forehead against his and smiled. And since Eaton had died, she felt like she would survive, like everything was ok and that tomorrow was going to be the begining of her new life, with Elisha.


	21. STRIPPED REMODELING

**HELLO FANS! I am back 2 years later after I have completed Stripped and I see the potential in it, but I also see mistakes. So I have decided that I will edit it and re-post it.**

**If you are interested in sending me ideas how to improve this story, please do so. If you see mistakes, please copy paste them and tell me what chapter they are in. **

**I am not near a computer often and use my phone to write so this may be a slow process.**

**Thank you for your time and reviews!**

**Chao**


	22. Please read

**Hello my readers,**

**I have some wonderful news for you. I am looking for those who would like to write a sequel or a side story to this story.  
**

**If you are interested please message me and we will go over what will proceed next.  
**

**Thank you.  
**

**-Jane  
**


End file.
